


Teen Wolf - Nsfw

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Series: Porn :) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Chapter 35), -Ish, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Vernon Boyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fisting, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Graphic Format: GIF, Grinding, High Heels, Inappropriate Use of Candles, Incest, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-con filming of sex acts, Object Penetration, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Passing Out, Pegging, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Smut, Sobbing, Sort off?, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Virginity, Wax, Wax Play, anal penetration, breath play, cum, gifs, i mean seriously, ish, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: This is porn, nsfw gifs followed by a short summary of who I think it is/whats happening. Most of it will be (gay/lesbian) ships mostly, although I will do the odd reader insert if anyone's interested, . I recommend reading this alone. I will not accept any hate from anyone. If you are in one of these gifs and would like it removed please contact me and I will do so. This work is not for children!!!. Read the tags. The rape/non con tag/Underage tags are relevant in several chapters so watch out for warnings. These are drabbles.





	1. Derek Hale/Scott McCall: Submission

A low whine escaped Scott as he pulled at his dick, his new alpha fucking into him relentlessly. His other hand wrapped tightly around his thigh, spreading his legs further and allowing the man above him to slam into him even harder. As if he knew Scott was about to cum, the Derek stopped thrusting and settled for sharp rolls of his hips. The boy under him threw his head back as he orgasmed, his cum splattering across his chest. The bond snapped in place as Scott tilted his head back, submitting.


	2. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale: Double Penetration

  
Stiles sobbed as Derek forced his dick into him, the stretch of just Peter was already uncomfortable. But now his ass felt like it was literally being torn apart. His cry was swallowed by the youngest hale as he pressed their lips together, usually he couldnt get enough of Dereks lips, but now he could only concentrate the two members forced into his hole, both grinding slowly into him, solid and unyeilding. Stiles didn't think he could cum again, after four rounds and about as many orgasms he was limp and compliant as Derek pressed his hands down onto his shoulders. Pulling him back into his thrusts. Stiles passed out during his next orgasm.


	3. Allison Argent: Mastrbation

Allison's mouth hung open as she twisted and pushed, the dildo pressing against her G spot. She shivered as she pulled it back out, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. But she was to far gone to care as she plunged the silicon back in. This time unable to stifle her sounds, gasps and whines escape her lips and she is incredibly grateful to be home alone. A sob escapes her lips as she spreads her legs further, finally getting the perfect angle. Her eyes rolling back as she spasms, still working the dildo.


	4. Allison Argent/Derek Hale: Anal

  
Allsion blinked dully as hands wrapped around her thights, pulling and pushing untill her face was pressed into the carpet and her ass was in the air. A huff of air escaped her lips as a lubed up finger forced its way into her ass, followed by another and another. After what could have been decades the fingers recedded and something big and blunt pressed against her sloppy hole. Allsion wailed as the member pressed into her, pushing the air from her lungs as she was gutted. Her mouth staying open in a silent scream as Derek set a steady pace, pulling out and guiding his dick back in.


	5. Lydia Martin/Peter Hale: Fingering/Grinding

  
Lydia ground her hips forward uselessly as fingers rubbed between her folds, pressing and rolling over her clit. The stimulation sent sparks rolling up and down her spine, so close to her release, yet just too far away. A whine escaped her lips, her muscles stiffening from being held, tense and still for so long.  
"Keep going baby, kept bucking your hips and maybe you'll get to cum another time". Peter coos meanly.  
On one Side, she wants to cum again, but on the other she doesn't think she can. A tear slips down her cheeks as she keeps bucking, grinding even harder down onto the digits.


	6. Isaac Lahey/Chris Argent: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know "Chris's body shape is wrong but eeh, I couldn't really find any good gay spanking gifs that would import to ao3.

  
Isaacs clenched his jaw as his thighs were jerked apart, wincing as the aching flesh on his ass shifted. He was surely bright pink back their, but Chris showed no sign of stopping. He supposed he deserved it, he'd been told not to cum. But it had felt so good, a vibrator pressing onto his dick and a big fat cock pounding into his ass. He had throught the orgasm would be worth it, although he was reconsidering. He couldn't suppress his squeak as the belt flicked across his ass again, his nerves lighting up in pain. Nor could he stop the sobs that followed.


	7. Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski: Penetration

  
Stiles hissed as the head of peters cock pressed against his hole. He'd seen what would soon be forced into his body and he was equally excited and terrified. The head once again nudged at his entrance and he tensed, hands rub across his back soothingly.  
"Relax, I might hurt you if your too tense".  
He shuddered as the head pressed in. Peter didn't stop to allow him to adjust, just slid the entire thing into his virgin ass in a single long thrust. Stiles head spun as he clamped down again.


	8. Jackson whittemore/Lydia Martin: Squirting

  
Lydia wailed as a single finger working her pussy skillfully, the orgasm came as a surprise, slamming into her like a brick wall as she threw her head back. Her body convulsing as she squirted, eyes rolling back, muscles spasming. She vaugly thought she should be embarrassed, but she was far too swept up in her pleasure to care. And jackson didn't seem to mind, continuing to work her body as she quivered in pleasure.


	9. Lydia Martin/Aiden Steiner: Fisting

  
Aiden wrapped his hand tightly around his cock to fight off an orgasm as he watched his fist push into Lydia's pussy. Twisting it around for a moment, he pulled back. Meanly testing the stretch of her cunt. He watched curiously as she stretched and shifted under his hands. Pulling back, he stopped on the widest part of his fist for a few seconds befor pushing back inside. Eventully he stretched her out enough to force two thirds of his forearm in.


	10. Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski: Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SpicySweet. ❤.

  
Stiles shifted anxiously in his chair as Peter watched him, flushing a soft pink color that graced his face, ears and chest. A whine built in his throat as Peter remained still, if he didn't like what he saw than it was his own fault. It's not like stiles asked him to turn up in his room with a bag of female lingerie. The one he currently wore was an almost clear black fabric that bairly covered his dick, not that he suspected his dick would get much touching tonight. Tension built in stiles muscles as Peter shifted towards him, his fingers pulling on the side straps. Flicking them onto his skin with a smacking sounds.  
"You look beautiful baby, your cute little cock straining against your present. Do you like your present baby?" Peter purred.  
Stiles whined in response, unable to form words.


	11. Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar: Sex Machine

  
Theo smirked as he watched Liam be fucked. The sweet little bottom bound in such a way that no matter what he did, the machine would continue to slam into his lose little hole. Liam was insatiable, and Theo really needed to study if he was actully going to get through highschool. A low whine was the only response Liam could make as he came for what felt like the millionth time, spasming as he was fucked unrelentingly. With the flick of his fingers Theo slowed down the speed, allowing Liam a few minutes to get himself together before speeding it up again. Glancing down at his geometry homework, Theo decided watching Liam was much more interesting, discarding it off the bed.


	12. Scott McCall/Lydia Martin: Cowgirl

  
Scott's mouth fell open as Lydia rode him, eyes wide and unseeing as he concentrated on the sensation on his dick. She was wrapped around his cock perfectly, wet and soft and tight. Low grones and gasps escaped his lips, joining her soft whines and moans as they moved their bodys. Shifting forwards, Lydia pressed her for head to his, looking him in the eyes and watching as his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hands tightened around her thighs.


	13. Scott McCall/Malia Tate/Lydia Martin: Tag Team

  
Lydia spluttered as Malia sat on her face, giving her clear access to her vagina and Clint, but also making it significantly harder to breathe. What little air remaining in her lungs was pushed from her body as Scott slid into her, his cock feeling as if it was pressing on her lungs. As if he was re-organising her organs around his cock. But this didn't stop her from lucking and sucking at Malia's core, even as her mind grew sluggish and her lungs screamed for air. The pair above her seeming realise something is wrong and Malia lifts her hips ever so slightly and lent back onto her heals, simultaneously giving Lydia The ability to breath, and making it easyer for her to eat Malia out without straining her neck. Two hours and multiple orgasms later, Lydia found herself pressed between two sweaty, cum covered bodys, a content smile on her face.


	14. Peter Hale/Malia Tate: Asphyxiation

  
Malia's lungs screamed as Peters hands tightened around her neck, pressing down on her windpipe. Pressure built in her skull and dark spots danced in her vision as her own father rocked into her. The death grip on her legs slipped as her muscles seemed to weaken and her mind grew fuzzy. Malia's orgasm washed over her like a wave, seemingly knocking her back into conciousness for a few seconds befor she passed out, eyes rolling back as her head lulled back.


	15. Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey: Nipple play

  
Allison shivered as Isaacs fingers rubbed over her nipples, pinching and squeezing the hard nubs where his mouth had previously been. A sound built in her throat as he leant forward, his breath making the saliva smudged across he chest feel cold. Another shiver wracked her body, this time a mixture of the sensation and her desire for them to keep going. She detested foreplay, but this wasn't so bad. The sound finally escaped her lips as Isaacs teeth bit down hard on her left nipple, no doubt leaving indentations in her soft flesh.


	16. Malia Tate/Theo Raeken: Flexable

  
Malia's mouth gaped open as hands tightened around her thights, tight enough for her to feel pain. Her legs ached from being stretched and her thights screamed, but she ignored it all in favor of concentrating on the feeling of Theo' s cock sliding in and out of her at a steady, unwavering pace. A growl built in the back of her throat, she wanted to mate, her instincts screamed at her to breed. To be filled up with so much cum her stomach bulged with it and it ran down her thighs. Behind her, Theo gasped and moaned as he picked up the pace. This time he would not deny himself his orgasm, nor would he stop his partner from reaching her own.


	17. Isaac Lahey/Theo Raeken: Semi Public sex

  
Isaac moaned as the cock slid perfectly in and out of his hole, although the sound was cut off as lips connected with his. Theo bit and mouthed at his partners lips in an attempt to stop the sound of his pleasure, and he once again questioned his own sanity. The pack sleeping around them would surely wake up if they were too loud, but the danger of getting caught only made him want to fuck into issac harder. Instead, he foccused on long, deep thrusts that crushed Isaac' s hips down into the floor. Theo pulled back, listening to Isaacs sweet sounds for a moment before forcing his balled up boxers into the blonds mouth, effectively stopping the noises. Satisfied, Theo spead up his thrusts, barely muffling the sound of his own orgasm by biting down with jagged fangs, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth.


	18. Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey: Gaping

Boyds dick twitched as he looked down at Isaacs ruined ass, what had been a tight pink pucker just a few hours ago was now a gaping mess of cum and lube. His hands jerked unsteadily along his dick as Isaacs hole tried to clench, but remained partly open, spreading open again as Isaac relaxed. Boyd howled as he came, the sound loud and echoing. His cum splattered across Isaacs ass, some falling through his gaping asshole as Isaac clenched again at the sensation. The view sent another wave of pleasure through Boyd.


	19. Chris Argent/Peter Hale: Creampie

  
Chris huffed tiredly as Peters dick once again rubbed over his ass, smudging the cum all ready splattered over it further. His mouth feel open and his eyebrow scrunched up as the member was once again forced into his sloppy ass, He'd never been able to keep up with Peter, even in their younger days. Chris didn't fight as he was maneuvered onto his side, in a position that allowed Peter to spoon him. An exasperated sight escapes his lips and Peter began rocking his hips, testing Chris's reaction.  
"Do whatever you want to my ass, just let me sleep". He grumbled, burying his head in a pillow.  
He was asleep before Peter's orgasmed again.


	20. Lydia Martin/Malia Tate: Tribbing

  
Lydia moaned as Maria's teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck and for a few brief seconds all she could think about were the pointed canines pressing into one of the most vulnerable places on her body. Leaning back, Lydia exposed her neck to the coyote, seemingly satisfied at the submission Malia licked and kissed over the wound. Lydia honestly only had herself to blame for her current position, flat on her back with her legs spread as Malia ground their bodys together. Malia was simply following her instincts, and those instincts wanted her to defend her position as a higher up in the pack. A sob escaped Lydia as she finally came, after what must have been a lifetime of grinding. She continued to cry when Malia refused to slow down, rubbing over Lydia's overstimulated clit. It turns out that werecoyotes have lots of stamina, and Malia wasn't about to end their play session after just a single orgasm.


	21. Derek Hale/Theo Raeken: Bareback

  
A exhaled humerusly as he bent his head forward, allowing the alpha above him to use his body.  
"Does this make you feel better, huh?". He continued, glancing down at his own dripping cock.   
He was honestly enjoying this, enjoying the way Derek bent over him, making him feel small and insignificant. Enjoying the delicious feeling of the bare cock sliding in and out of his stretched hole. A delirious smile grew across his face as pre-cum continued to drip from his cock onto the carpet, and the grunts and pants above him grew louder and more frequent. Theo' s jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back as Derek pressed in all the way and stilled for a moment. A gasp escaped Theo as he gaped at the sensation, the warm liquidy cum splattering his insides, staining him in his alphas scent. Theo's brain short-circuited as eventully Derek began to move again, the motion causing the cum in his gut to slosh around, an embarrassing whining sound escaping his parted lips.


	22. Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura: Pool Sex

  
Scott's hands gripped lightly around kira's thighs, tugging he back onto his cock. Water splashed across his abs as he moved, his tan skin taunt. Kira shudderd at the sensation, the feeling of the water against her most sensitive parts, and the tantalizing sensation of the cock sliding in and out of her pussy quickly braught her to the edge. Letting go of her thigh with one hand, Scott used his now free hand to begin to rub over her clit with his thumb, circling the sensitive nub. His eyes flaired and his fingertips itched as his claws threatened to break free as kira clenched around him, sounds of her pleasure like music to Scotts ears.


	23. Allison Argent/Erica Reyes: Cunt Spanking

  
"Please, I'm sor-" a sob cut Allison off as pain sparked up her spine.  
Her thights clenched painfully as she tried to close her legs, however, she was unable to do so due to her bindings. She squeaked again as the pain returned, this time remaining as a steady tingling feeling over her sensitive flesh.   
"-Sorry. I'm sorry" she stuttered out as the paddle came down, this time directly onto her pussy rather than onto her quivering thighs.   
She was unable to muffle her screams as the plastic paddle slammed rapidly down onto her body, tears burning in her eyes as they streaked down her face, smudging her carefully applied makeup.  
"You know the rules, and you chose to break them, it's your own fault baby. Now tell my what you did wrong".  
"I, I came. I came without permission". The next hit was harder than any of the previous ones, forcing a cry from Allison's lips.


	24. Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski:Butt Job

  
Stiles smiled into the kiss as Isaacs hands rubbed over his cheast, sliding down his flank to rub over his ass. Grinding back and down onto Isaacs cock, he enjoyed the breathless sound the other was making, stiles mouth fell open a little as his and Isaacs movements moved his own leaking cock between their bodys, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. The feelings just a taste of what was to come, and both boys knew their would be a lot of cumming during the next few hours. The pair didn't get much time alone, so they both knew they had not enjoy each second. But their was no rush at this moment, their would be plenty of time latter for frantic grinding, plenty of time for stiles to be held down and used. But at this moment they were at peace, bodys rolling into each other in long, slow movements.


	25. Scott McCall/Malia Tate: Amaurophilia

  
Malia could barely hear Scotts heartbeat, the plugs in her ears and the fabric over her eyes stopping her from sending his position. She remained tense as she listened to his heart, but that was the only clue she had to where he was, tension built in her clenched muscles as she breathed. Sweat dripped off her body as time seemed to stand still. So it came to a surprise to her as something large pushed against her stretched, lubed up asshole. The dildo slid in, solid and unyeilding. She arched away at the large intrusion, for a moment thinking the whole thing was in. But then the next few inches forced their way into her sloppy hole. Her mouth gaping open as she wheezed.


	26. Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall: Voyeur

"Mmmh, Scott". Liam gasped, hand tightening around his cock.  
The friction was perfect, the mixture of saliva and pre cum lubing up his hand enough to spark awake the wolf in his gut. Across the room, Scott watched as his beta pleasured himself, a hand on his own leaking cock. Scott was bigger now, after the bite, and he was sure to make good use of his new size. But that wasn't the game they were playing, not now. Maybe later, once things werent so frantic. Scott noted that all of his pack members tended to calm down after their first orgasm, sated. The true alpha brushed it off, instead concentrating on the way Liam ground his hips up into his hand and then down onto the dildo. Fangs bit into Scotts mouth as he tried to suppress a grow, eyes flashing crimson at the beautiful sounds his beta was making .Across the room, Liams noises grew louder as he tilted his hed back, eyes flashing gold.


	27. Derek Hale/Erica Reyes: Felching

  
Derek licked hungrily ovr Ericas lose hole, lapping up their orgasms as she squeezed them out of her. Erica stomuch rippled as she clenched, sending another wave of cum gushing out of her ass and into Dereks mouth. A whine escaped her lips as pain rippled in her slightly bulging abdomin. She felt so full she swore she could feel her alphas cum sloshing around in her body. Although she also felt a crushing wave of conentness role over her, her alpha washing away the smell of the alpha pack and instead replacing it with the smell of the pack and their union. Her wolf swooned under the attention of her alpha as she relaxed in his grip, his mouth sucking over her no doubt puffy and used hole.


	28. Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey: Ass Grabbing (?)

  
Isaac was the only one home when Derek returned, the alpha having been away for the last week at an alpha meeting thing. Aparently the werewolf powerhouses of the country wanted to meet the new Hale alpha. The beta stood in the kitchen stretching on his tippy toes in an attempt to reach the box of pop tarts he knew stiles had hidden somewhere. Suddenly large hands wrapped around the blonds dainty hips, Isaac would have turned, snarled, defended himself if he hadn't scented his alpha the moment hed stepped into the loft. He also wasn't surprised when said hands slid under the edge of his jeans, tugging them down over his ass. The beta went willingly as Derek pulled him back, pressing his chest against his back. Hands still grabbing and massaging over the bulge of Isaacs aas.


	29. Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin: Pegging

  
Stiles had been surprised when lydia had first mentioned it, but being the horny bisexual he was, he wouldn't deny her, or himself the chance to try it out. Two days later the package arrived and within hours Stiles ended up on his back, legs parted as Lydia fingered him. Stiles breath hitched as she twisted her fingers, hands tightening over his thighs to stop him closing them as his ass clenched. Somehow his eyes ended up closed as his head tilted back only for them to snap open as Lydia speared him on the dildo, not stoping untill the whole length dissapered into his virgin ass. Before he could open his mouth to speak or cry or moan her hand wrapped around his dick and she began moving. The sensation of the dildo was simeltanipusly the best and the worst thing in the world, his ass ached and clenched as concentrated on the feeling of the dildo sliding in and out of his hole.


	30. Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall: Butt Massage

  
This wasn't what Isaac had planned when he set up a study date with Scott, not that he was complaining. The beta ground down lightly onto the bed as he licked hungrily at the head of Scotts cock, tugging the slit. He slid his entire head down on the true alphas length, feeling him nudge at the back of his throat. Isaac jerked forward as Scotts hangs yanked his shorts down exposing the flesh of his ass, the rug of the elastic stung deliciously as it dug into his skin. The true alphas hands pressed and massaged over the tension in Isaacs ass, every now and again teasing over his hole as he clenched down on nothing. Issac gasped and tried to pull himself off the cock as a hand swatted down on his ass, no doubt leaving a handprint that would quickly heal. But before he could completely move himself off the member a hand forced him back down onto the cock Isaac gagged but Scott did not relent untill the beta had taken his whole length. Isaacs throat bulges.


	31. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski: Soft and Slow

  
Derek's wolf practically purred as he rocked slowly into his mates heat, his nose pressed against his collar bones. The alpha mouthed at the taunt, pale skin as his hands traced lines between the moles speckled across his back like stars in a night sky. He knew where each was even without looking, he'd spent the last two years tracing them. Derek smothered a moan into stiles collarbone as the human bit down on the sensitive place between his alphas neck and shoulder, biting and suckling on the taunt, tan flesh. Derek pulled stiles further into his lap, the boy moaning and tightening his legs around Derek's in response as his werewolf cock pressed against that perfect spot inside him. Derek's hands rubbed over stiles flank soothingly as he kissed him in apology. The pair rocked lazily together, hands rubbing and exploring familure skin and lips kissing and mouthing against the others. Neather was really trying to reach orgasm, their would be time for that soon. Soon when their restless souls were soothed and when Derek's wolf wasn't screaming at him to get impossibly closer to his mate.


	32. Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot: Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the hair colors off but this was the best gif I could find and I'm trying to do a diverse amount of ships.

  
Liam skin ached as wax dripped onto his skin like water, the burning sensation sending his brain spinning. He ground briefly into the carpet as he tugged on his restraints before pressing his hips down painfully into the carpet. If he came the game would end and he wanted to drag it out for as long as he could. Instead Liam settled for concentrating on the feeling of the wax cooling on the skin of his back, completely forgetting about his near painfully boner. The beta failed to stop an embarrassingly high pitch sound escaping his cracked lips as heat burst up his spine, once again failing to restrain himself from grinding into the carpet. Wincing at the harsh sensation against his sensitive skin. Turning his flushed face away from Brett, Liam gave up on trying to keep a hold of the little dignity he had left in favor of giving into his pleasure. Delicate, feminine sounds escaping his bitten lips as he gave in.


	33. Malia Tate/Erica Reyes: Eating out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik women don't typically "gush" (although i have seen some porn close to how i concider this being)when they orgasm but their were-creatures so idgaf. Also, a tip for my fellow lady's, Cigarettes, caffeine, red meat, onions, garlic and some vegitables make your vag taste/smell worse. I've heard people recommend pineapple, celery, yogurt, red grapes, cranberry juice, lots of water, mint, watermelon, and strawberries for a better taste/smell. ;)

  
Erica licked and mouthed happily at the warm folds of flesh, enjoying the burst of flavor that sent her head spinning with every taste as she ate out the coyote. A rumble of appreciation built in the blondes throat as Malias thighs clenched around her head, a tell take sign of another approaching orgasm. Although Erica had yet to have her first orgasm of the session, malias was quickly approaching her third, not that Eric a could find it in herself to mind. The satisfaction of pleasuring her partner was plenty enough for her now, and her own orgasms would come along soon enough. Malias thighs tighter further around her head to the point of pain as Eric a sucked on her clit. With a noise of annoyance Erica grabbed onto the brunette' s thighs and roughly forced them upwards, nearly folding her in half. Malia's orgasm send a wave of liquid gushing out of her cunt as her body rippled and spasmed,


	34. Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish: Vibrator + squirt

  
Lydia always liked to be in control, even as a child she always tried to make sure she was the one in control. Weather those around her realised it or not, Lydia nearly always knew her next few moves, although she had been unpleasantly surprised by a few turn of events once the whole supernatural thing went down. Regardless, Lydias need for control definitely extended to her sex life. This behavior contrasted beautifully with Jordan's more submissive nature, the male being perfect,y happy to watch Lydia pleasure herself, knowing he would reach his own climax eventully. Easily settling into his role, hands rubbing over soaked skin that rippled with each wave of pleasure. His half lidded eyes watching as the strawberrie blonds liquids soaked the bee, pooling where the bed dipped around Lydia perfect body


	35. Allison Argent/Jackson Whittemore: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Jackson wouldn't be caught dead in that black sweeter but idgaf. I love Jackson but he's a asshole in this.

  
Jackson couldn't help the cruel smile that crept across his face, his lips curling up into a smirk as the brunette shook beneath him. Her back arched as she writhed in pleasure, hands tugging on her bindings as moans and whines escaped her lips. Jackson previously would have said he was above such actions, having sex with someone else while still dating Lydia wasnt new (and she had been fucking other people too), but the camera in the corner of his room was. Allison was oblivious to the device as her eyes rolled up into her head, her hips grinding down onto the vibrator. Technically this was illegal Jackson sipposed, but she had concented to the sex, and it's not like he was going to share the video with the whole school.


	36. Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey: Forced Orgasm

  
Isaac mouthed and bit at the pillow, hands clenching and kneeding the mattress as his sharpened teeth tore the fabric. Large, strong hands needed over the mound of his ass as Peter massaged his insides. Sparks of pleasure jolted up his spine, tearing his thoughts away from the painfully hardness of his cock. His orgasm was or close, pressure building in his abdomen. But that stupid band of plastic kept him seated right on the edge, Isaac would later sweat to have passed out as he came. The ring not enough to keep the avalanche that was his orgasm. Peters smiled around his own sharpened teeth as he watched the blondes cum dripple out of his flushed cock.


	37. Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore: Hands Free + Crossdressing

  
If you had told Stiles while he wasin highschool that one day he would end up here he would have probably laughed, then vomited. But regardless of everything that had happened in beacon hills, all the decisions Stiles had ever made had lead him here. His back pressed solidly against Jackson's chest, the jocks breath ghosting over his jaw and neck as he rolled his hips lightly into Stiles fairly clothed ass. A gasp of shock escaping his lips as Stiles own hips jar, the remote controlled butt blug vibrating perfectly against his prostate. Stiles nails dug sharply into the taunt flesh of Jackson thighs as he came, his liquids dripping across his flat stomach. When his shivering stopped and Stiles regained control of his body he managed to open his eyes, flushing with shame and arousal as he looked down at himself. How he let himself be persuaded into such clothing he may never know, although something told him this was not going to be a one-time event.


	38. Liam Dunbar/Peter Hale: Sex Tapes

  
Liam didn't know what had possessed him to do this, he was usually pretty vanilla but sure enough he'd spent about 10 minutes setting ups his phone. The device painstakingly balanced on his bedside table. The beta couldn't help his own awkwardness in the start, his eyes flicking cautiously over to the device every few seconds, but soon enough he face lost in his own pleasure. Gasping, Liams back arched as she shifted, the dildo pushing on that spot inside of him that sent his head spinning and his heart racing. His cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded as he worked himself over, nimble fingers clamping around his aching dick. Liam broke off an embarrassingly high pitch sound as he bit down on his chapped lips, blood spilling from the ruined skin as he rolled his hips.


	39. Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski: A/B/O + Pre-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Stiles heat comes on while his Alpha is at work. Characters are older in this fic, typical Alpha/Beta/Omega things apply.

  
Stiles whines softly as rubbed his hands down his tummy, over the space that seemed to hold nothing but a burning fire. His heats had never come on so fast, usually he'd know days before and have time to prep. But this one had slammed into him like a freight train, the pain of the cramp, the burning sensation and the overall pain had nearly sent him to the ground. The omega had just about finished getting ready for when Boyd, his Alpha would be home, but the half an hour between now and then and before he knew it his phone was in hand, the dialling tone sending his head spinning. The alpha answered near instantly, feeling Stiles distress through their half-built bond as much as if the feelings were his own. One brief conversation later and Stiles was talked into an orgasm, his hand clasped tightly around his dick. The orgasm soothed the fire in his belly, but the cramps would only get worse until he was being breed and knotted by his Alpha. Some part of Stiles dreaded the next week and the humiliation that would follow it, but most of Stiles brain was too high on hormones to concider anything but getting a baby in him as soon as possible.


	40. Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski: In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Chris and Omega!Stiles, sorry my people, been a little obsessed with A/B/O lately.

  
Chris never thought he would take another mate, after Allison's mother had died in childbirth he'd resigned himself to a life without a mate. He had Allison and that was enough, he instead focused all his energy on making his daughter feel as loved and appreciated as possible. But as much as he loved Allison he still felt lonely, the crushing, muscle cramping loneliness that could strike him at any moment and leave him unfunctional for hours at a time. But then a certain Stiles Stilinski had shown up at his door and stepped right into his house and into his heart. Long story short, the loneliness went away after that, seemingly overnight. Chris knew he was lucky, the loss of his first mate would have killed him if it weren't for a certain Omega with a taste for mischief and danger. Not that he particularly cared how he'd gotten here, more focussed on the miles of naked, wet skin in front of him. The alpha purred as he washed his mate, taking care to meticulously clean his omegas more sensitive areas, his significantly larger hand nearly engulfing the omegas tiny delicate body, although Stiles would probebly deck anyone who dared called him delicate.


	41. Erica Reyes/Isaac Lahey:  Phone Sex

The sounds of Erica's pleasure and her speeding heart sent Isaacs brain spinning as he pressed the device to his ear, the other wrapped tightly around his cock. The bairly-there slick sound coming from the device made his stomach clench as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He orgasmed embarisingly quickly, remembering to keep his hand wrapped closely around the phone (he couldn't afford to break another one). His cut splattering across his rippling stomach as he bucked and ground his hips. Isaac vastly noted the sounds of Erica own orgasm, although by this point he was nearly too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice. However the sounds did manage to send another wave of pleasure washing over him. The beta gasped and wanted as he lay back in the bed, painfully aware of his own loneliness as the tremors of his orgasm rippled away.


	42. Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski: Grinding + Fingering

  
Theo purred (although he'd never admit it) as he listened to Stiles, drinking up the soft moans and whines like water as the smaller tried to smother them into his collar bones. He caught noted the curve of Stiles spine in a way that must have been uncomfortable, painful even but if he was in any pain he gave no indication of it. Although Theo took a moment to try and drain his pain anyway although his arms remained than and taunt, no sign of his veins darkening. He made a mental note go test out Stiles flexibility later, but his hand was starting to cramp and Stiles was funner to play with after his first few orgasms so the kanima began rubbing systematically over Stiles prostate, grinding his hips and providing just enough friction for Stiles to cum again. Stiles tiny, human teeth biting down into the flesh of his right collar bone.


	43. Derek Hale/Peter Hale: Kissing

  
Peter growled deep in his throat as he bit down on Derek's throat, licking over the spot under his jaw. In one move he could kill him, spill the betas blood in revenge. Derek's mind was most definitely screaming at him for letting Peter this close to his neck, such intamicy only ment for a mate or in extreme circumstances, ones alpha. This show of flesh was much m9re than it appeared, on top of the obvious submission Derek was also giving Peter the option to kill him. To spill his blood and right everything he'd ever done to wrong Peter. But Peter wasn't out for blood, in fact he had a much funner idea planned. One of his fingers pushed past Derek's chapped lips, the beta opening his mouth at the silent order. Peter bit down on Derek's tongue as he sealed their lips together, the painfull roll of his just a taste of what was to come.


	44. Danny Mahealani/Jackson whittemore: Skype Sex

  
Danny couldn't stifle a moan as he watched the screen intently, the explicit squelching sound coming from the device made his head spin and his heart stutter. On the other side of the screen Jackson wasn't doing any better, he'd been on the verge of orgasm for what must have been at least an hour. But his commitment to getting his whole fist in his ass before his near-daily Skype call with Danny was greater than his need for release. It had taken him a while, while Danny wasn't small, he was no where near as wide as Jackson's own palm and it had taken him an embarrassingly long time to work his knuckles past his own stretched, puffy rim. Danny came near- silently when Jackson pulled the fist back out, his rim bulging before it released the appendage , his eyes trained intently on taunt, flawless thighs.


	45. Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski: Cum Eating

  
Stiles stilinski was known for his mouth, he was that one annoying kid who never shut up and always had something to say. Although Danny supposed this was a much better use for that mouth. Pink, pouty lips stretched alluringly around his dick, throat contracting around his head and big whisky coloured eyes staring up at him. His large eyes framed by thick, dark lashes a stark contrast to his fair skin. Only Stiles would have the ability to look innocent with his lips stretched around a dick and his dainty hands gripping onto Danny's hip bones


	46. Lydia Martin/Cora Hale: Scissoring

Lydia was definitely ready to cum. She had never disliked the werewolves natural stamina but she was tired and sore and ready to orgasm again, and then sleep for several days. But Cora liked to drag these things out so instead of focusing on a release that seemed to get further away the closer she got, Lydia concentrated on the friction between her legs. The mix of saliva and wetness rubbed over their clits made the slide of skin on skin perfect. That aside, Lydia was still determined to cum again before her somewhat human body gave in.


	47. Allison Argent/Lydia Martin: Strapon

Allison's fingers curled uncomfortably into the couch as she bounced on the strap on. Even though the penetration was clearly fake and the strap scratched annoyingly against her skin she was still having fun. Her several previouse orgasms and the multiple positions her and lydia had been in over the last few hours attested to that. But Allison wanted more, she wanted to be dominated, she wanted to be held down and fucked until she couldn't remember her down name. Perhaps next time her dad was out of town they could get a little rougher.


	48. Erica Reyes/Allison Argent/Derek Hale: Oral Threesome

Derek shivered as Ericas lips sealed around him, blood seemingly rushed from his brain and his head spun. Ericas mouth felt impossibly warm and wet around him, she gasped and moaned as Allison licked over her clit. Allison mouthed and sicked and licked at her like it was the only thing keeping her alive, as she settled over dereks face. Pressing down, she ground against him and after a few moments began eating her out. Each sound, each movement sent pleasure into them as they moved together, each just as invested in their partners please as their own. Their sweaty bodys shuddered as they ground frantically into each others l Mouths. 


	49. Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura: Nipple sucking + Fingering

Allison mouthed sloppily at the soft nub, licking at the skin like a dog. Her own saliva dropped down her chin by the time Kira's nipples had hardened to pebbles. She shifted onto the other one once she had deemed the first puffy and pink enough. Using one hand to massage kira's clit and one to massage her now swollen nipple Allison began on the other nipple. Above her Kira moaned and ground down into the hand ghosting over her folds. After what must have been an eternity, Allisons middle finger sank into her wet heat in one single, swift motion. The sensation forced another sound from Kira. 


End file.
